


how come everything turns out

by itsjulianayall



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Football, Götzeus, M/M, Ship, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjulianayall/pseuds/itsjulianayall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's my first fic so idk, hope you like it also i recomend you listen all i want from kodaline before read this fic and when you're done listen to mixed up from miley cyrus (it will help a lot i swear)</p>
    </blockquote>





	how come everything turns out

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic so idk, hope you like it also i recomend you listen all i want from kodaline before read this fic and when you're done listen to mixed up from miley cyrus (it will help a lot i swear)

_*Riiiiiing*_ Marco’s phone rings saying it’s time to wake up, but Marco ignores it.

 _*Riiiiiing*_  his phone rings again then he finally get off bed.

 

“It was a very hard season…” Marco thinks looking at the white walls of his room “But here I am. I made it.” He finishes his though.

Only 1 week until the January transfer window open and so many offers for him, so many opportunities, so many clubs wanting him. Manchester City, Manchester United, Arsenal, Bayern Munich, Atletico de Madrid, Real Madrid…

Let’s say that the last 2 seasons were really hard. Two bad injuries, (one of them made him miss the world cup) BVB terrible season in Bundesliga, Mario Götze's move to Bayern

Marco stops his thoughts for a moment while he’s sitting on his bed and staring to the ground

 

 _“You have to know it was a tough decision.”_ Mario says in Marco’s thoughts remembering the day Mario Götze said he was moving to Bayern.

 

“Tough decision...” Marco says to himself while he shakes his head, take the towel beside him and go wash his face in the bathroom.

“Tough decision” He keeps saying to himself while he staring his own image in the mirror.

Marco tried not to think about it. He tried to hide it as much as he could his sadness about Mario’s move during all the seasons he passed without him. He went to the classics knowing that he would see Mario and every time it happened, he felt a weight in his chest while he looked at the sunny Mario’s face while talking to him. But he couldn’t show it, he just smiled and hugged Mario every time. But deep inside he wished he was with him in Dortmund.

Marco get off the bathroom with his phone ringing again. He took the phone to see who was calling him. His agent.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Marco!”

“Oh, Hi!”

“I just wanted to let you know that you have only a week to decide what club you’re going to. I’ll schedule a press conference for you to tell everyone where you decided to go, okay?”

“Hum, okay”

“But remember, just one week, so you better start to think about it very carefully”

“I know, okay, thank you.”

Marco turned off the phone and put some clothes on. He starts to make a list of the clubs that he would probably go in his phone notes and starts saying names.

“Real Madrid” _Hmm. I don’t think so._ He says to himself, knowing that he wouldn’t play as much as he wanted there because of so many stars the club already had. _They don’t need me_. he completes

“Arsenal.” _Can be_

“Manchester City” _A great club, can be too._

“Manchester United” _I don’t know…_

 _Now I think I understand Mario and his tough decision thing_ Marco quips

“Bayern Munich” He says nothing about it. He just stares at his phone notes then close it.

He didn’t hated the club, don’t get him wrong. It’s just that it was always hardwhen the subject was Bayern Munich.

 

**6 days later**

Signal Iduna Park. Dortmund, Germany

 

“Hey, look who is here” Mats says to his teammates in the locker room “Marco, good to see ya!” Mats says while he hugs Marco.

“Hi mate, how are you guys doing here without me? I bet you’ve been crying around, especially Erik” Marco jokes

“Me? Mats it's who has been talking about you all day”

“Shut up, Erik!” Mats says “But I have to say, he’s right, we’ve been missing you here. You sure you really want to leave?” Mats says getting away from the others to talk privately with Marco.

“Yeah, I… I really want to do this, you know? I want to try something new. I’ve been here for a long time and move to somewhere else it’s a thing that I really want to do, you understand me Mats, you know how it is, right?”

“Yes, I know, I just want you to be happy, ok? I want your best.” Mats says slapping Marco’s shoulder softly. “And have you decided what club you’ll go to yet?” Mats asks. “Hum… Not really, but I already have some ideas of clubs I’ll probably ending up to.” Marco says.

“I hope it’s not…” Mats is interrupted by Pierre “Hey guys, what are you talking about so quietly there?”

“I’m just saying to Mats don’t cry too much when I leave” Marco laughs

“Yes, okay, of course it will be you the one who’ll be crying by the end of transfer window, you’ll miss me so much you have no idea.” Mats jokes “I know man” Marco says giving Mats a hug “Now it’s late, I have to go home, tomorrow it's the big day.”

“I hope you make the right decision, Woodyinho, and I hope you’re happy whatever club you choose.”

“Danke, Julian!” Marco only called Mats for this second name in special moments — when he was too angry with him or too happy — but in that moment he was actually emotional and confused. “Bye guys, see you later”

“Bye Marco” the Dortmund players said while Marco was leaving the locker room.

 

Later, Marco couldn’t sleep. He was thinking of a bunch of things and thinking if he was making the right decision leaving Dortmund, thinking if he would make the right decision in the next day at the press conference. And while he was thinking about that he slept.

 

**4:05 A.M.**

 

 _*Riiiiiing*_  

_Fuck, who supposed to be calling me this early, the sun isn’t even shining yet_

Marco looks at his phone and it’s a different number, a number who wasn’t in his contact list, what makes him angrier.

“What?” Marco says

“Hey, Marco!” A familiar voice says and Marco freezes

“Hi…Mario?” Marco reply a little nervous

“Yes, it’s me!" Mario laughs "Sorry, the number it’s new, I just got it yesterday. Anyway I just wanted to wish you a good lucky today”

“Hmmm, okay. Thank you” Marco says

“Yeah…That’s it. Hope you’re doing fine, I’ll talk to you later, it seems that I’m bothering you, sorry I called too early yeah? That’s it, of course.”

“No, you're not bothering me at all. I'm happy you called me! It's been a while, Sunny"  _Sunny? What the fuck? Why did I called him Sunny._ Mario thought but he can almost feel Mario's smile in the other side of the line.

"Yes...I've been busy here in Munich, but I always thought in calling you, I just don't know why I didn't do it before." Mario says leaving an awkward silence which is quickly broken by his voice again "I bet you're busy there too. I'm gonna leave you alone to straighten your things. Talk to you later, Marco"

Actually, Marco wasn't busy at all, actually what Marco less wanted was Mario to leave him alone again.

"Okay, Sunny. Goodbye." Mario says, but now he doens't feel weird for calling Mario by his nickname.

"Goodbye."

The call ends up and with it Marco's doubts.

 

Marco wasn’t sleepy anymore so he got ready, took the key of his car and drove straight way to the press conference.

  **...**

“Hi Marco, it’s right there, just sit and wait the press ask you something” His agent says.

 

The place was full of journalists and people wanting to know  _which club will Marco Reus choose._

After some words from his agent was Marco’s turn to say what club he decided to go.

“It’s been a long week, I talked to some clubs, all of them seemed to be very nice to me." Marco started "It was very difficult to choose" Marco stops and take a breath "But I made my decision and I'm going to **FC Bayern München**."


End file.
